Donna Troy
Starting as Wonder Woman's sidekick, Donna Troy grew up to became a essential part of the Wonder Woman myths and a pivotal member of the Titans. Biography Early Life Donna Troy, named in homage to the ancient city, was created through mystic rituals to be a member of the Amazons a few decades following Wonder Woman's initial contact with the likes of man. Donna was both orphaned and taken shortly after she was born by a fallen Amazon named Magala. Magala would attempt to use the girl as a tool in cruel ways, had it not been for the intervention of Wonder Woman who defeated Magala and returned Donna to the island home of Themyscira, to be watched over by Diana's mother Hippolyta. Venturing into the World of Man Growing up, Donna greatly admired Diana and looked up to her like a big sister. She also followed the legends of Wonder Woman over the years from World War I to the Amazon's last recorded interaction with Diana. Wanting to both see the world beyond the island and hoping to see Diana again, Donna left with Hippolyta's blessing to venture into the world of man, but not before being given bracelets similar to the ones Diana wears. Donna first arrived in the modern world in the ealry 21st Century, and eventually made contact with Diana after being given her lost known whereabouts by Hippolyta. Upon meeting Donna in the outside world, Diana was shocked to say the least. Initially Diana wanted Donna to return to Themyscira, but after realizing that Donna's passion to venture into the unknown was the same as hers Diana allowed Donna to stay with her, with the request that she learn the ways of the world the way she did. Diana then arranged for Donna to receive an education under the alias Donna Prince, it was in this time that Donna would meet her first love Terry Long, though after several months the two would drift apart. Over the course of a decade, Donna would move out due to the fact that she wanted to use what Diana taught her to make her way into the world on her own, making Diana proud and excited about keeping in touch. After receiving an appropriate education in photography, Donna founded Aurora Photo Studio's where she and colleagues Carl Woods and Joe Richani worked, and lived in the pent house right above the Studio. Powers and Abilities Amazonian Physiology: The Amazons are a race warrior women that have received gifts and blessings from five Olympian goddesses: Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia and Aphrodite. Donna Troy possesses the same potential powers as an average Amazon. These include: * Enhanced Intellect: A gift from Athena, the Amazons have the wisdom to be guided by peace and justice. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Agility * Immortality: The Amazons were gifted immortality. The people of Themyscira lived forever, though could be killed in war or in an accident. Those who followed Antiope and Phthia and became the Bana-Mighdall lost their immortality. * Self-Sustenance: So long as Donna Troy stays on Themyscira, she does not require food, water or any other form of nourishment to maintain her health and vitality. Although they are not susceptible to the throes of hunger, this does not mean that Amazons don't consume food for enjoyment. The Amazons frequently hold great festivals whereupon food is served. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Titans Category:Brutes Category:Photographers Category:Amazons Category:Immortals Category:Justice League Category:Princesses